


The Dressing Room

by CardinalFox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominance, Exhibitionism, F/M, Genderbend, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardinalFox/pseuds/CardinalFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro takes Dani shopping and dominates her in the dressing room under the nose of an employee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

> Just some genderbent Alpha Dave and Bro. Hope you enjoy!

“Darling, take this to the dressing rooms and try it on,” he drawled.  She tossed her head, flicking hair over her shoulder as she looked back at him and the dress he was holding up.  It was a pretty sundress in creamy eyelet cotton, innocent looking, decidedly not her style.  It also looked about four sizes too small.

“It’s not really my style, and I don’t think it’s even the right size-“ she started protesting, but he cut her off. 

“ _Danica_ ,” he said, invoking _that_ tone, and she stiffened, staring at him, eyes wide behind her aviators.  His own were invisible behind the tinted lenses of his pointy shades, but she was sure that had she been able to see them, they would have been intense, brooking no argument.  A shiver shuddered up her spine, but she left the rack she’d been perusing and took the hanger from him.  He turned as she passed him, wrapping a proprietary hand around her waist as he walked with her towards the back of the store to the dressing room. 

“Good girl,” he murmured just loud enough for her to hear, and she fought down the blush that threatened to bloom on her cheeks.

It took all of two minutes for the bored attendant to stick her in a room, perking up as she turned to start chatting up Bro who responded with bemusement, flirting with the girl and presumably making her swoon.  In the meantime, Dani kicked off her shoes and jeans before shucking her shirt and reaching for the dress with some irritation.  She struggled into it, sighing when she couldn’t even hook the dress above the zipper on the side.

“It’s too small,” she called through the door, cutting through the conversation between Bro and the employee.

“What size you think you need, sugar?” he asked, the girl falling silent.  Dani was willing to bet he had simply waved the girl off. 

“An eight at least, maybe a ten.  It doesn’t stretch at all,” she answered, and then there was silence.  She took the chance to wiggle out of the dress, nearly getting stuck and sure she’d popped a seam _somewhere_ trying to get out of it.  She had no sooner gotten it off before the door’s latch clicked open and she gasped, whirling and clutching the dress to her front.  Bro stepped in with the same dress, though this one looked like it might actually fit.  He chuckled at her reaction, shutting the door behind himself and turning the lock. 

“I should have locked the door,” Dani grumbled. 

“Now, where’s the fun in that, darling?” he purred, reaching out to pluck her shades from her face and drop them onto her discarded clothes.  He held his hand out again and she blushed scarlet, but still handed over the too small version of the dress.  It didn’t matter that he’d seen it all before: the way his eyes raked over her body still made her nervous.  She found herself regretting her choice of lingerie for the day; black was a standard, but the satin and lace bra and matching lace hipster made her self-conscious.  It felt like she was trying too hard when in fact it was simply one of her favorite sets.  Silently, she held out her hands for the other dress, and he pulled it from the hanger, holding it just above her waiting fingers, cocking his head to look at her over the shades.  She sighed.

“Please, Daddy?” she asked softly, and he rewarded her with the dress and a smirk.

“That’s my girl,” he replied, “Now, put it on.”  His voice was edging toward _that_ tone, so she wasted no time, immediately pulling the dress over her head and wriggling into it.

“Let me get the zipper,” he said, as if offering to help, but she knew better, shivering when he purposely brushed her skin while hooking the fabric together and sliding the zipper up.  He stepped away, his smirk that much wider as she looked down at herself with a frown, glancing into the mirror and seeing a very different version of herself than she was used to.  It only got worse when she looked back to him, expression dry and sarcastic and he only stared her down while he flicked his index finger in a circle in a clear enough message: _twirl for me_. 

And she did.  She spun fast enough the first time around to make the full skirt billow out around her in a cloud before she repeated it, slower so that he could really evaluate the way it looked.  She stopped, facing him, taking in his purse-lipped expression.

“Cute, but it really doesn’t do you justice,” he said casually, closing the distance between them with two steps though she backed away from him and into the mirror.  He towered over her, reaching behind her to grope at her ass and she let out a breathless squeak, her hands between them, half-heartedly trying to push him away when he continued with, “Why would you ever want to hide that nice ass you’ve got on you?”

“Why, darling, you act as if I’m going to eat you,” he said with no small amount of amusement, taking his shades off and tucking them away safely in a pocket, ignoring the way she was pushing at him.

“I don’t know that you won’t,” she mumbled defensively before she paled, knowing exactly how he was going to take that.

“Well, if that’s what you wanted, sugar,” he crooned, hands gathering the skirt of the dress up and out of the way in a moment and hooking his fingers into the waistband of her panties, “All you had to do was ask.”  He kissed her briefly before he slid to his knees while dragging her panties down, lifting one of her feet out of them and slinging that leg over his shoulder.

“Hold the skirt,” he commanded, his voice all authority, and she did with one hand, burying the fingers of her other hand in his hair as he pressed two fingers against her.  She was already wet and his fingers slipped inside of her with almost no resistance and she groaned quietly.

“Remember to keep quiet, unless you want everyone to know Danica Strider’s got an exhibition kink,” he reminded her teasingly as he withdrew his fingers and laid his hand against her thigh to brace himself.  He flicked his tongue out to taste her and she whined, bucking against him.  He shushed her again before he pressed his face into her waiting pussy, gathering the moisture greedily and sucking on the hot flesh, thrusting his tongue into her as often as he circled it over her clit.  It wasn’t long before she was shaking, leaning heavily against the mirror, her grip on his hair tightening while she pressed the back of her free hand against her mouth to keep from making any noise.

“Bro, please-“ she began, only to sink her teeth into her hand with a hiss when he bit her.

“What did you call me?” he growled against her, and the vibration forced a whimper past her teeth. 

“Daddy, don’t,” she whispered, begging.

“Darling, do yourself a favor and shut up,” was his retort, sliding his fingers back into her, scissoring and stretching her open, and she clenched around him when he added a third.  He curled them inside her, rubbing against the slick walls of her insides, knowing exactly where to find what he was looking for.  A breath later, both her hands landed on his shoulders and she lurched forward with a desperate gasp.

“Please, please, Daddy, _please_ ,” she whimpered, mindlessly digging her nails in, her hips shifting forward for more.

“You want to cum for Daddy?” he murmured, waiting until she answered in the affirmative, breath hitching, as she tried so hard not to moan.  “Then cum for me.”  A lick of her clit and she was drenching his hand and he lapped it up as she trembled, body taut, teeth grinding together in the effort to stay silent.  He pulled away and she had to stifle a noise of disappointment, but his hand was in her face as he rose.  She took hold of his wrist to steady it while she pulled his fingers into her mouth to suck them clean, dragging her tongue across his palm to catch the cream there.

“Such a good girl,” he praised her, kissing her temple, “Now turn around.  Hands against the mirror.”  She assumed the position ordered just as the salesgirl knocked on the door.

“How’s the dress fitting?” she asked, and Dani caught Bro’s grin in the mirror, almost panicking when she heard the sound of a zipper being undone.

“It fits good.  Just can’t decide if I like it or not,” Dani answered, her voice breathless and hurried, and she swore internally.  Of course, Bro chose that moment to start feeding himself into her.  She shuddered and bit her lip, trying desperately to contain herself, tightening around him, her knees nearly giving out in the process.

“Okay, well let me know if you need anything else,” the girl said through the door before walking away, her heels clicking over the wooden floor.  The employee had no sooner walked away before Bro had his hand clamped over Dani’s mouth, pulling back a little only to press further forward, deeper into her. 

“Sorry, sugar, but you just can’t keep quiet without help it seems,” he told her with faux-nonchalance, “We’ll have to have a little lesson in silence later, I think.”  She shivered, pressing back against him, asking wordlessly for more, harder, faster, her eyes closing.  He pulled her up onto tiptoe by the hip, readjusting his alignment.

“Eyes on me, darling,” he demanded.  She obeyed, locking gazes with him in the mirror, her lips parting behind his hand.  He teased her with slow, shallow strokes and she tried to glare at him, failing when he thrust once, deep, fast, and hard.  She clawed at the mirror in response, a muffled cry squeezing itself through his fingers.

“Hush,” he admonished her.  It was a miracle she hadn’t gotten them caught yet, and she dropped her head forward against the mirror, the muscles of her jaw flexing under his palm.  It was too easy to pull her head back up.

“Now, what did I just say?” he scolded her, steadily rolling his hips into hers.  Her whimper was muted, eyes flicking down and then back up to his reflection, apologetic, pleading.

“Be a good girl now,” he warned her, leaning down to brush his lips over a patch of exposed skin on the back of her neck.  She bit her lip again, teeth scraping over the base of his fingers, pressing back against him blindly, her breath a fast pant over his knuckles.  She rocked with his powerful thrusts, the impact upsetting her balance ever so slightly, even with the mirror to lean on, and she shuffled a little to keep from collapsing against the glass.  It was that much harder as the fine tremor in her legs swelled to flat out shaking, and she whined entreatingly from behind his hand. 

“Are you going to cum again?” he asked, leaning forward to whisper the words against her ear, all hot breath and focused eyes that she saw reflected in the mirror next to her own expression of pleasure-glazed panic.  Tentatively, she nodded; beseeching him with her gaze to please, please give her permission, blonde hair falling across her eyes.  He used the hand on her hip to smooth it across her brow, and she closed her eyes to lean into the caress, which earned her a light smack on the same temple he’d kissed earlier.  Her eyes flew back open, staring at his reflection, imploring him for a reason.

“Eyes.  On.  Me,” he growled, “For that, you’re not allowed to cum.”  She made a pitiful sound in response, and then she was writhing, keening into his hand as he pounded her back into submission, her nails clicking against the mirror as she tried to maintain the eye contact he’d demanded and focus on not reaching her orgasm simultaneously.  He made it hard for her, adjusting his angle until she was sobbing soft, muffled mewls of need with every breath from behind the hand over her mouth.  Still she did her best and mostly succeeded, and he was satisfied with what he saw in her half-closed eyes: under the defiance, the lust, and the panic was the dependence he’d been looking for.  He had wrested her control from her, appropriated it and bent it to his tastes and whims, left her desperate for his command, if only temporarily.  Best of all, _she wanted that_ , so he took her control and what he wanted unapologetically from her and she loved it. 

“You’re _such_ a good girl when you want to be,” he informed her, purring in her ear, enjoying the way she shuddered beneath his hands and tightened still more around him at the sound of his voice, “Trying so hard to be good for your Daddy.  Now, shhh, not a sound.”  He parted the fingers over her mouth, pressing two of them between her lips and onto her tongue.  She reacted promptly, curling her tongue around them and sucking, gratitude entering the number of emotions flitting across her face.  By asking her to do something that would keep her mouth busy, she’d be less likely to make noise.

“Just imagine if that was my cock in your mouth,” he rumbled directly against her ear, enjoying the hot, wet pressure of her lips and tongue, gripping her hip with his other hand again so that he could go deeper, nearly bottoming out while she started giving off all the signs of being on the edge of climax.  Her eyes had just begun to roll upwards, her breath coming harsh and fast as her rhythm started to falter. 

“You’ve done good, darling,” he coaxed softly, “Do you want to cum for me?”  She nodded, too far gone to think about anything else, still fighting her body and her impending orgasm.  He pulled his fingers from her mouth, covering it again, her saliva making his fingertips glide across her cheek.

“Cum for Daddy, now,” he commanded, his tone gentler than he might have been otherwise, and he wasn’t disappointed as her back arched, her teeth clenching together under his palm, twisting under his touch, trying to look back at his reflection, but failing as her eyes finally rolled upward and closed.  He continued stroking in and out of her while she convulsed around his length, bucking against him, rocked by a second, more intense orgasm.  Without stopping, he stepped up the pace, now looking to satisfy his own needs, and the stimulation took the flames of her second and fanned it into a third, and then a fourth before he finally spilled inside of her with a low, drawn-out growl.  Spent, she collapsed against the mirror and he against her, chest pressed against her back for a minute or two before he pulled away, slipping out of her and running the hand that had been over her mouth through her hair in a gesture of comfort. 

He took a moment to catch his breath, using the shirt she’d worn into the dressing room to clean up before tucking himself back inside his pants and setting himself to rights.  Dani was still leaning against the mirror, shivering with the aftershocks, legs shaking too much for her to stand on her own, forehead pressed against the cool glass.  He kept his touch light and gentle as he knelt to clean her up with her shirt, slipping her foot back into her panties and drawing them up her legs to resettle them at her hips.  He readjusted the skirt as he got back to his feet, dropping the shirt on the floor to pull her into his arms.  She leaned on him, lifting her face to his, seeking a kiss that he rewarded her with wholeheartedly. 

“Wait here, sugar,” he told her, maneuvering her to the seat in the corner of the dressing room and snapping off the tag on the side of the dress before exiting the dressing room, replacing his pointy shades.  It was several minutes before he came back bearing a bag for her clothes and the receipt for the dress.  He dropped the soiled shirt in first, covering it with her jeans before tenderly sliding the aviators back onto her face. 

“May I have another kiss, Daddy?” she asked, her voice quiet, tone docile.  He pretended to consider her request before he nodded at her, pulling her to her feet and letting her step into her shoes.

“You’ve been a good girl, so yes, darling,” he answered, and she smiled faintly as she leaned up on tiptoe to meet his lips, closing her eyes.  When they broke apart, he offered her his elbow and she slipped her hand through it, squeezing his forearm briefly as they left.


End file.
